Valerie
Valerie è un brano originariamente cantato dai The Zutons ma portata al successo grazie alla più recente interpretazione di Mark Ronson assieme ad Amy Winehouse. Nella serie televisiva di Glee è cantata nel nono episodio della seconda stagione, Nuove Direzioni, da Santana con le Nuove Direzioni sul palco delle Provinciali 2010, mentre Brittany e Mike si occupano del balletto. Testo della canzone: Santana: Well, sometimes I go out by myself And I look across the water. And I think of all the things, what you're doing And in my head I paint a picture. 'Cause since I've come on home Well, my body's been a mess And I've missed your ginger hair And the way you like to dress Santana with New Directions: Won't you come on over? Stop making a fool out of me Why don't you come on over Valerie? Santana (New Directions): Valerie-e-e (Why don't you come on over?) Va-a-lerie yeah (Valerie Valerie) Valerie-e-e (Why don't you come on over?) Did you have to go to jail Put your house on up for sale Did you get a good lawyer-e-er? (lawyer-e-er) I hope you didn't catch a tan I hope you find the right man who'll fix it for you (who'll fix it for you) Now are you shopping anywhere Changed the color of your hair And are you busy? (are you busy?) And did you have to pay that fine That you were dodging all the time Are you still dizzy-y-y? (Are you still dizzy, dizzy, dizzy?) Santana: Since I've come on home Well my body's been a mess And I've missed your ginger hair And the way you like to dress Santana with New Directions: Won't you come on over Stop making a fool out of me Why don't you come on over Valerie? Santana (New Directions): Valerie-e-e (Why don't you come on over?) Va-a-alerie (Valerie Valerie) Valerie-e-e (Why don't you come on over?) Santana: Well, sometimes I go out by myself And I look across the water And I think of all the things, what you're doing And in my head I paint a picture...... 'Cause since I've come on home Well, my body's been a mess And I've missed your ginger hair And the way you like to dress Santana with New Directions: Won't you come on over Stop makin' a fool out of me Why don't you come on over Valerie? Santana (New Directions): Valerie-e-e (Why don't you come on over?) Va-a-alerie yeah Valerie-e-e (Why don't you come on over?) Valerie (Valerie Valerie) Valerie (Why don't you come on over Valerie?) Valerie Valerie (Why don't you come on over?) Santana with New Directions: Why don't you come on over Valerie? Classifiche: Curiosità: *E' la seconda canzone di Amy Winehouse ad essere cantata nello show. La prima è Rehab ''cantata dai Vocal Adrenaline e la terza sarà ''Back to Black, anche quest'ultima cantata da Santana; *E' il secondo assolo di Santana nello show. *Appare nel gioco di Song Pop. *E' stata cantata da Naya Rivera e Darren Criss al Kids Inaugural Concert 2013 Galleria di foto: Glee209-01015.jpg Glee209-01014.jpg Glee209-01013.jpg Glee209-01012.jpg Glee209-01010.jpg Glee209-01007.jpg Glee209-01004.jpg Glee209-00998.jpg Glee209-00994.jpg Glee209-00992.jpg Glee209-00991.jpg Glee209-00989.jpg Glee209-00988.jpg Glee209-00987.jpg Glee209-00983.jpg Glee209-00981.jpg Glee209-00979.jpg Glee209-00973.jpg Glee209-00970.jpg Glee209-00967.jpg Glee209-00963.jpg Glee209-00961.jpg Glee209-00960.jpg Glee209-00959.jpg Glee209-00957.jpg Imgrxges.jpg Video: Categoria:Glee: The Music, Volume 4 Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 2 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Santana Lopez Categoria:Canzoni Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Canzoni Provinciali 2010 Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two